Undeniable Love
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: Ethan and Theresa long for each other, but how far will they take their longing?
1. Please Be With Me

Please Be With Me

Standing alone in the Crane kitchen, Theresa sighs as she dips her spoon into the cold ice cream. "This is unreal. All I ever wanted in my life was to be happy. How can I be happy knowing that the only man I've ever loved will never come back to me. I want Ethan so much, and yet, I know he wants me too. Why did my life have to be this way, God, why?"

As if on cue, the kitchen door swings open, and the object of Theresa's fantasies comes strolling into the kitchen. "Theresa, what are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd get some ice cream."

"Oh." _Smart move, Ethan, one word replies. Why do I get so enraptured in Theresa's stare whenever I see her?_

"Ethan? Hello, Ethan?" Theresa says, snapping her fingers in front of his face, causing him to shake off his hypnotic state of thinking.

"Where were you just now?"

_Thinking of you, which I shouldn't be doing._ "Just thinking, sorry. What were you saying?"

"It's not important."

"Would you like some ice cream?" Theresa asks, heading to the cabinet to take out a bowl and spoon.

"Alright."

As they eat their ice cream, Ethan continues to look at Theresa.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Theresa asks.

"No. Theresa, look, you can't stay here."

"Excuse me? I need to be here for my daughter. Remember, the one you and Gwen took away from me?"

"Theresa, don't start.."

"Hey, who's starting anything? I'm just saying the truth."

"You know we had to.."

"Right, right, you had to do it. It's the same story with you, Ethan. What about what YOU wanted to do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember LA? You said you were going to ask me to marry you, so why didn't you go through with that plan?"

"Theresa, we've been over this…Gwen is my wife, I love her."

Putting her spoon down, Theresa folds her arms and walks toward Ethan. "Funny, so if you love Gwen as much as you say, why are you here with me right now? Why is it whenever I'm hurt you come rushing to my side?"

Shaking his head, Ethan steps back a bit. "You're my friend, Theresa. I care about you."

"Right, like you care about a dog? Please, I'm not buying that line. You love me, Ethan, and deep down I know you do, and I'm going to prove it."

"And just how.." Before he has a chance to finish, Theresa runs into his arms, kissing his lips as passionately as he remembers.

Pulling away slightly, Theresa caresses Ethan's cheek. "Can you deny that passion, Ethan? Can you say you don't want me?"

Sighing, Ethan looks into Theresa's eyes. "No. I…I can't say that..but Theresa…."

"No, no buts, Ethan. We want each other, and I have thought of the perfect way for us to be together…"

Coming Up

Theresa's choice stuns Ethan

Please R/R


	2. The Right Thing?

The Right Thing?

"There's no 'perfect' way for us to be together, Theresa, because we CAN'T be together!"

"You know as well as I do that we WANT to be together. You just admitted it a few minutes ago!"

Putting his hands on Theresa's arms, Ethan stares into her eyes. "Listen to me, listen. I love you, yes, I admit that. I've never stopped loving you. But, I'm married, Theresa. God, I can't be with you!"

Watching Ethan turn away from her, Theresa sighs, and continues. "You can't but you want to. You want me as much as I want you, Ethan."

"I'm not going to talk about this anymore, I've made my choice, and I chose my wife. I'm sorry, but you just have to accept that."

As Ethan walks away, Theresa stops him with her words. "No. I will not accept that. I know in my heart that we belong together, Ethan. And I know that you know it as well. You love me, and I love you. We belong together!"

Running his hands through his hair, Ethan sighs. "Theresa, what can I say to get you to believe that we can never be?"

"I know we can never get married the way I dreamed, Ethan, but I know we can still be together the way we want to be, if you would just listen to me!"

"No, no, Theresa, I won't do this. I won't listen to whatever crazy idea you have for us to be together." _But, God, do I want to be with you.._ Ethan thinks to himself, shaking his head slightly.

Moving closer to him, Theresa takes Ethan's hands into her own, her sweet voice running through his body, his spirit, his blood, making him yearn for her. "Ethan. I want you, and it's no secret you want me. I know the circumstances we're facing right now, and I know the way we can remedy that."

"I'm…I'm not leaving Gwen, Theresa." Ethan mumbles as he feels the defeat running through his body to listen to Theresa.

"I know. Which is why…why I think we should have an affair…"

"What! Are you nuts? There is no way I would cheat on Gwen with you!"

"You're already cheating on her by admitting that you love me more than you love her!"

"I never said that."

"Not in so many words, true. But, I know your heart, I know what you feel. You're feeling the same things I'm feeling. You want me, you said so yourself. You want me with your heart, your body, and your soul."

Closing his eyes, Ethan sighs, feeling defeat running through him. Opening his eyes, Ethan takes Theresa's face into his hands. "Alright, alright. You want me to admit it? Yes, Theresa, I want you. I want you with everything I have."

"Then, have an affair with me, Ethan. Let us be able to love each other the way we want to, without any issues between us."

"But, Theresa.."

"Look, just think about it, alright?" Kissing his cheek lightly, Theresa leaves the kitchen, and a distraught Ethan.

"God, Theresa, what are you doing to me?" He says out loud.

Coming Up

Ethan dreams of Theresa

Ethan comes to a decision

Please R/R


	3. Dreaming of You

Visions of You

Entering his bedroom, Ethan quietly disrobes, and climbs into bed, closing his eyes as his dreams take over…

Ethan's Dream

_Running into the hotel room, Ethan smiles as he tries to find Theresa. "I know you're here, you tease, where did you go?"_

"Right here." A voice says, as her hands travel up his back. Turning around, Ethan smiles. "Finally, here we are." He says as he takes her into his arms, kissing her with all the passion he can muster.

"_I've been waiting for you."_

"I know, I'm sorry. Things were tied up at work."

"_You poor thing, you're so tense."_

"Well, I know one person that can fix that." He says, kissing her deeply, carrying her to bed.

"_I want you, Ethan."_

"And I want you, Theresa, I want you with everything I have."

"You mean more to me than you'll ever know."

"I know, baby. I know we can't be together the way we want, but this affair..it's all we have.."

"I know, Ethan. I don't like it, but I know it is what it is."  
  
Waking up with a start from his dream, Ethan rubs his eyes, remembering the words Theresa said to him moments ago in the kitchen. Looking over at his sleeping wife, Ethan gets out of bed, puts on his robe, and quietly walks out of his bedroom to head to the gazebo. Once outside, Ethan sits on the bench, and sighs.

"How can I be dreaming of having an affair with Theresa? I always vowed I would never cheat on my wife, and now I'm suddenly contemplating it? What has my life come to?"

Twisting his wedding ring on his finger, Ethan sighs again. "I made a commitment to Gwen in front of God and our family and friends. I made vows, even though I knew in my heart I was breaking them because I still loved Theresa. I love Gwen, I do. But with Theresa, I feel alive..I feel loved…I feel wanted…God, what is going on with me?"

"The choice I make will affect the rest of my life…question is, am I ready to face the consequences?"

Coming Up

Theresa thinks of her choice

Ethan tells his choice to Theresa

Please R/R


	4. Thinking things through

**Thinking Things Through**

Closing the door to her bedroom, Theresa sighs, as she reflects on her conversation in the kitchen with Ethan.

Flashback

"_Ethan. I want you, and it's no secret you want me. I know the circumstances we're facing right now, and I know the way we can remedy that."_

"I'm…I'm not leaving Gwen, Theresa." Ethan mumbles as he feels the defeat running through his body to listen to Theresa.

"_I know. Which is why…why I think we should have an affair…"  
_

End Flashback

"What the heck possessed me to say that? Have I really stooped so low that I would tell Ethan, a man of morals and honor, to go against his vows? God, I love him, I do, but I never wanted to put him in a situation that he would confuse himself with."

Sitting on her bed, Theresa holds a picture of her, Ethan and the kids at the park. Sighing, Theresa runs her finger over the picture. "This should have been us all along. All I ever wanted was a family with you, Ethan, and now, I don't know if I'll ever get that back."

"I moved into the mansion so I could get closer to Jane and you, and yet, it seems my plans didn't work out the way I wanted them to. Having an affair with you…it may be the only way I can be able to show you how much you mean to me..how much I want you…how much I never STOPPED wanting you…God, what am I doing with my life?"

Sighing, Theresa daydreams of what a life with ethan would have been like…

Dream

_Having put the kids to bed, Theresa goes to her and ethan's bedroom, and lights some candles. Suddenly, she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Smiling, Theresa tilts her head to the side, letting Ethan kiss her neck freely._

"_MM. Hi." His voice whispers over her skin, causing goose bumps to break out._

"_Are the kids in bed?" She asks breathlessly._

"_Mm-hmm. And now, I will show you just how much you mean to me."_

"I thought you did that already?" Theresa says, with a smile to her voice.

"_Yes, but you make me insatiable. I can't stand not having you more than once.."_

"You're crazy."

Turning her around to face him, Ethan smiles. "yes, I'm crazy about you. I love you, Theresa. And I'm so happy that we're back together."

End Dream

"That should have been our life, Ethan. It should have been. God, I wish I knew what you were thinking…

Hearing a knock at her door, Theresa gets up from her bed, and opens the door to find Ethan on the other side.

"We need to talk."

Coming Up

Ethan reveals his decision


	5. Undeniable Attraction

Undeniable Attraction

"Come in." Theresa says, opening her bedroom door for Ethan to enter.

Walking into the bedroom, Ethan closes his eyes for a brief moment, as he inhales the sweet scent of Theresa's perfume. _Please, let this be the right choice_, he says to himself. Turning around, he stares at Theresa.

"I…I've been thinking." Ethan begins by saying.

"Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes, I believe I have."

"Alright, I'm listening."

Sighing, Ethan closes the bedroom door so no one will hear what he has to say. Looking back at Theresa's stare, Ethan sighs again, walking toward her. "You make me feel things I thought I'd never feel with a woman. You make me feel alive, and you make me feel your love in your touch, in your smile, and in your heart."

Caressing her cheek, Ethan continues. "What you asked me to do in the kitchen earlier is something that I've been thinking about all night. Whenever I close my eyes, I see you. I see your eyes, your face, your lips. They beckon me to a place that I feel at peace."

"What are you saying, Ethan?" Theresa asks, looking into Ethan's eyes.

"I'm..I'm saying…god, this is so hard…" Taking Theresa's face into his hands, Ethan touches his forehead to hers. "I want you, Theresa…I want you more than my next breath…"

"Does this mean?" Theresa asks in a whispered tone.

"It means that I want to have an affair with you, and damn the consequences. I can't control my feelings anymore. I want you so much, it's killing me. I feel awful though that I'm resorting to how Julian was when he married my mother. I vowed I would never do this, and yet, here I am with you."

"Look, Ethan, I've given it some thought, and I was crazy to suggest that you have an affair with me. I know the type of man you are, it's one of the reasons I fell in love with you. You're moral, you're honest, and you're trusting. I couldn't possibly ask you to go through with this."

"But, Theresa, I WANT to. I know what's at stake, but I don't care right now. All that matters to me is to be with you. Do you remember that night at the club when I said I would have given anything to have one more night with you?"

Nodding slowly, Theresa looks at Ethan, falling more in love with him despite the circumstances.

"This is our chance, Theresa. For however long it can last, I want you. I've always wanted you. Hell, I'll admit it, I love you with such a fierceness I can't see straight sometimes. Please, Theresa, just give us some more memories to hold deep in our hearts."

Moving into his arms, Theresa sighs and nods. "Alright, Ethan. Alright. I'll have an affair with you." _God, please let this be the right thing._ She thinks to herself.

Coming Up

Ethan and Theresa meet in secret!

Please R/R


	6. First secret meeting

6—First Secret Meeting

Holding her close in his arms, Ethan breathes in the scent of Theresa's hair. _God, Theresa, I do love you…more than my next breath…_ Sighing, he pulls back slowly, taking Theresa's face into his hands.

"Are you sure about this?"

Nodding her head, Theresa smiles. "Yes. I want to be with you, Ethan, only you."

"Okay. Are you busy tonight?"

"No."

"Okay. Meet me at our beach, the one where we made love the first time…"

"I remember." Theresa says, smiling at Ethan. Smiling back, Ethan kisses Theresa's forehead. "Alright. I'll see you there around 9."

With that Ethan kisses Theresa lightly on the lips, and then leaves her bedroom, leaving her to her thoughts. _I know I'm committing a sin with Ethan, but I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to be with him forever, even if I have to see him in secret to do it._

With that thought in mind, Theresa gets off the bed, and begins to pack a small bag for her night. Hearing the door knock, Theresa raises her head. "Come in."

When the door opens, Pilar walks in and looks at the small bag on Theresa's bag. "Theresita, where are you going at this late hour?"

"Mama, it's only 8 o'clock. I'm just going out for a while to breathe and relax." Theresa says, not wanting to reveal any more secrets.

"And the kids?"

"Jane is with her nanny, Little Ethan is sleeping over a friend's house tonight."

"Well, oddly enough, I saw Ethan leaving the house just now as well with a small bag. What's going on, Theresa? You're not going to follow him are you, mi hija?"

_I have got to keep this under wraps._ Theresa thinks to herself, before continuing. "No, mama, I didn't even know Ethan was going out tonight. I'm just going to go relax on the beach, and think about things. _God, mama, I'm sorry to be lying to you, but I have to do this._

"Alright, well be careful."

"I will, mama, I promise."

With that, Pilar kisses Theresa's cheek, and then leaves her room. _Finally_. Theresa thinks to herself, as she grabs her cell phone, seeing a text message appear. Opening her inbox, Theresa smiles as she sees the words displayed: "I can't wait for tonight."

Looking up, Theresa's gaze meets Ethan's picture next to her bed. _I can't wait either, Ethan._ She thinks to herself. Gathering her things, Theresa walks out of her bedroom, looking both ways to make sure that no one is watching her, and then goes and leaves the mansion to get in her car.

On the way to the beach, Theresa turns on her radio in time to hear the announcer say, "A special dedication is sent out to Theresa from her secret admirer. Theresa, if you're listening, this person wants you to know how much he loves you, and he can't wait to be with you tonight." With that, the deejay plays Ethan and Theresa's song Kiss Me. Hearing the lyrics pour through the radio, Theresa smiles. _Just a few more minutes, Ethan, and we will be together._

Pulling up to the beach, Theresa sighs when she doesn't spot Ethan's car. _Maybe he's just stuck in traffic or something_. She says to herself as she gets out of the car, grabbing her bag form the back seat. Walking down to the beach, Theresa stops walking when she spots the fire, rose petals and blanket spread near the water. Smiling, she hurries her steps, getting closer to the romantic setting.

As she stands in front of the blanket, she feels a warm pair of arms wrap around her, sighing as she breathes in Ethan's scent. "Hi." He says, lightly kissing her neck.

"I thought you weren't coming. I didn't see your car." Theresa confesses, relaxing into Ethan's touch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I parked on the other side of the beach." Turning her in his arms, Ethan takes Theresa's face into his hands. "I wanted to be here more than I can express."

"I'm glad. Thank you for the song, it was beautiful."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it." He says, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispers, rubbing her arms gently up and down.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to be with you, Ethan, and I'll take whatever I can get."

"Alright, I won't ask anymore." With that, Ethan pulls Theresa toward the edge of the water slowly.

"I don't have a swimsuit with me."

"It's alright, we're just going to let the water run over our feet while we dance under the stars and moon."

"I never knew you were this romantic."

Looking into Theresa's eyes, Ethan smiles. "I wanted to make this night as special as I could."

"What about Gwen…won't she wonder where you are?"

Putting a finger to her lips, Ethan silences her. "I don't want to talk about Gwen, or about what's right and wrong. All I want to focus on right now is you, and us."

With that, Ethan leans down, capturing Theresa's ripe lips under his own, sighing as he feels the completion that only Theresa can bring him.

Moving slowly with her, Ethan stands next to the fire, pulling his lips slowly away from Theresa. "You're so beautiful." He says huskily, shivering inside with the longing and wanting he has for Theresa.

"I love you, Ethan."

"And I love you, Theresa."

_God, how I never thought I'd say those words again._ Ethan thinks to himself as he stares into Theresa's eyes, running his hands up Theresa's arms, taking a hold of the straps on her dress, and bringing them slowly down her arms, watching her eyes as the pleasure she feels washes over her.

Moving her hands up his arms, Theresa smiles as she slowly unbuttons Ethan's shirt, sighing as his muscled chest peeks out from under his shirt. Looking into Ethan's eyes and seeing the fire burning behind his pupils, Theresa leans up to kiss him slowly, continuing to discard his clothing.

Once both are naked, Ethan takes Theresa into his arms, sighing in completion as he lays her gently down on a blanket.

"Are you sure, Theresa?" Ethan whispers in her ear, kissing her earlobe slowly.

"Yes, Ethan. I want you. Make love to me, please.." Theresa moans out, feeling the love she has for Ethan bloom even more.

Lifting himself up on his arms, Ethan stares down at Theresa's face, falling more in love with her. Moving slowly, Ethan lets his body enter Theresa's slowly, letting her readjust to his size.

"God, Ethan, it's been so long…" Theresa says on a sigh. "I know, baby, I know. I'm so sorry…so sorry…" Ethan says, kissing Theresa again."

Looking up into his eyes, Theresa shakes her head. "No, don't be sorry. This is right, I know it. I love you, Ethan, and I know you love me."

Nodding his head, Ethan smiles. "Yes, this is right. I love you, Theresa, I never stopped."

As they continue to make love, Ethan sighs as he feels his passion meet Theresa's, feeling the completion he's longed for. Holding her body close to his, Ethan sighs. "Thank you, baby..thank you…" He says, kissing her forehead slowly.

Coming Up

Ethan and Theresa separately reflect on their night

Please R/R


	7. Afterglow

Afterglow

Pressing herself close to his body, Theresa sighs as the passion she experienced with Ethan slowly runs through her body. "I don't want to let you go." She whispers into the night air.

Hugging her closer to his body, Ethan kisses the top of Theresa's head. "I know, baby, and I'm so sorry…"

Looking into his eyes, Theresa shakes her head. "No. Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"But it's true, Theresa. We shouldn't have had to resort to this."

"Are you having regrets?" Theresa says, bringing the blanket over her body hurriedly.

"Stop." Ethan says, grasping Theresa's wrists, preventing her from pulling the blanket over her warm body. "I am not having any regrets. This night with you was amazing." Leaning up, Ethan kisses Theresa slowly. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Looking into her eyes, Ethan sighs. "I shouldn't say this, because I don't want this night to end, but we really should get back before anyone realizes how late it is and how long we've been gone."

"I know. Will..will we meet again?"

Toying with a lock of Theresa's hair around his finger, Ethan looks into her mocha eyes. "Yes, my love. I will let you know, okay?"

"Okay."

After gathering their things, Ethan reaches for Theresa's hand, guiding her to her car. Once they get to Theresa's car, Ethan puts her things into the trunk, and then reaches for Theresa, who flies into his arms. "Thank you, Theresa. I love you." He kisses her forehead, and lets go, walking off to his car.

"I love you too, Ethan." Theresa whispers into the night, watching her lover move away to his car. _God, did I do the right thing?_ She thinks to herself, as she begins to drive home.

(Ethan's car)

As Ethan drives down the highway to the mansion, he reflects back on the most amazing night of his life.

"Theresa was always so passionate with me, how could I have forgotten what it feels like to be in her arms? I felt amazing, like I was in heaven with her. God, I want her so much, even more than Gwen." Thinking of his wife, Ethan rubs his finger over his wedding band. "I promised myself I would never cheat on my wife, and now I have. Do I regret it? No. I love Theresa, but I had to marry Gwen for many reasons….God, what has my life come to?"

Sneaking into the house, Theresa sighs in relief when she realizes her parents are asleep. "Thank god, no one caught me."

"Theresita, where have you been?" A voice suddenly says.

Jumping, Theresa turns around, facing her mother coming out of the kitchen. "Mama, what are you doing awake?"

"Waiting for you. Where did you go, mi hija?"

_Busted._ Theresa thinks to herself before answering. "I went out, mama, I told you that."

Coming close to her daughter, Pilar's eyes widen. "Theresa..you were with Ethan, weren't you?"

"No, mama, no I wasn't."

"Don't lie to me, hija. I know you were. I smell a man's cologne on you. Dios Mio, Theresa, how could you be with Ethan? He's a married man!"

"Mama, Ethan loves me!"

"Hush! That's not the point!"

"Yes, mama, it is. Ethan loves me, he wants me, and someday, we will be together."

"You destroyed him, Theresita! Ethan is an honorable man! He is a MARRIED man! How could you?"

"Mama, it takes two people to have an affair, Ethan could have backed out from the start, but he didn't, mama. That tells me that he still wants me."

"Mi hija, I did not raise you to become someone's mistress! I thought I taught you better than that!"

"Mama, this was my decision."

"No matter! Theresita, you are playing a very dangerous game."

"Well, you know what, mama? I will have to face the consequences when they come."

With that, Theresa goes to her room and lies down on her bed, smiling as she remembers what happened.

"I knew Ethan still loved me. Tonight proved it. God, I love him so much. I know it's wrong to be having an affair with him, but I don't care. Mama says that I'm playing a dangerous game, and maybe I am. But, all I know is that I want Ethan forever, and I'll take him anyway I can at this point. We will be together someday, I know it."

Sighing, Theresa suddenly jolts up from her bed, a thought coming to her mind.

"Oh, no, we didn't…at least I don't think….god, did I just get pregnant tonight?" Holding her hands to her stomach, Theresa thinks. _Maybe if I am, it's a sign. Maybe Ethan and I will be together after all._

Coming Up

Ethan calls Theresa in the night!


	8. Voices in the Night

Voices in the Night

Sneaking into the mansion, Ethan breathes a sigh of relief that no one is awake. Moving into the living room, Ethan closes the doors, and sits next to the phone.

Pulling out a picture of Theresa from his wallet, he smiles as he reflects on what happened at the beach. "I love you, Theresa, I always have." With that, Ethan picks up the phone and dials the familiar number in his heart.

"Hello?" A groggy voice says.

"Did I wake you?" Ethan says, smiling.

"Mm. Not at all. What are you doing?"

"I just got in. I wanted to call and hear your voice. I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Tonight was so incredible."

"Yes, it was."

"Yeah…"

Hearing the hesitation in her voice, Ethan sits up. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Well, when I came home, I realized something."

"What?"

"Ethan, we didn't…I mean…we didn't use any protection…"

Taking in a sharp breath, Ethan shakes his head. "Oh, no, Theresa…"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen.."

"No! It's not your fault! I should have thought of it sooner! My god, I had protection with me in my bag! God, why didn't I use it?"

"Maybe because we were both too caught up in the moment." Theresa says, a smile to her voice.

"True. But if you are pregnant…"

"I will let you know, I promise."

Hearing Ethan sigh on the phone, Theresa closes her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"No, you don't have anything to be sorry for. Maybe…maybe this is fate's plan…"

Smiling, Theresa shakes her head. "Did you, Ethan Winthrop, just say FATE!"

Chuckling, Ethan shakes his head at how Theresa has affected him. "Yes, my love, I think I just said that word."

"I think I've rubbed off on you too much."

"But in such a good way." He says, smiling as he hears her sweet laughter.

"Will we meet again, Ethan?"

"Yes, my love. Will you go to the doctor?"

"Yes, I'll tell you the results when we meet again."

"Fair enough. It's late, you should go to bed. I love you, Theresa."

"And I love you."

Hanging up the phone, Ethan sighs. _If Theresa is pregnant…god, that would be amazing…what am I saying? I'm married to Gwen….and yet I've been cheating on her this whole time…not just with the affair, but with my feelings….God, what do I do?_

Coming Up

Is Theresa pregnant?

Someone finds out about Ethan and Theresa's affair!


	9. My love for you

My Love For You

(A month later)

Waking up in the morning, Theresa grabs her phone to call Dr. Russell. "Yes, hi Dr. Russell, this is Theresa, I need to come in and see you."

"Sure, honey, can you come at noon?"

"Yes."

"Alright, see you then."

Putting the phone down, Theresa gets up from bed, turning when she hears her bedroom door open. "Mi hija, are you sick?"

"No, mama, why do you ask?"

"I just heard you call Dr. Russell. What's going on, Theresita?"

"Nothing, mama, I just needed to talk to her about---oh god, excuse me…" Theresa says grabbing her stomach and running to the bathroom in a hurry.

Hurrying in after her, Pilar looks on in shock. "Theresita, are you…are you pregnant!"

Looking up into her mother's eyes, Theresa nods. "I think so, mama."

"Oh, Theresita, what have you done? I TOLD you not to get involved with Ethan, and yet, you went behind my back! How could you, mi hija?"

"Mama, I'm a grown woman, I know what I'm doing."

"Do you? You're pregnant by a married man! That's against all the things God teaches us!"

"Mama, please."

"No, Theresa, you will listen to me. You can not go on like this, and now with a baby on the way? Theresa, how could you?"

"I could because it's MY life; it's MY choice, mama. I'm thrilled I'm having Ethan's baby. OUR baby."

"Mi hija, you're delusional if you think Ethan will ever come back to you because of this."  
"Well, that's just something I'm going to have to deal with." Theresa says, cleaning her face up.

Later in the day

After coming home from Dr. Russell's office, Theresa goes into her room and smiles as she stares at herself in the mirror. "A baby. I'm going to have Ethan's baby."

Hearing her cell phone ring, Theresa answers. "Hello?"

"Hey, you."

"Hi. How are you?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"Do you want to meet at the park for a picnic?"

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll see you there around 3?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"I love you, Theresa."

"I love you, too."

Putting the phone down, Theresa cradles her stomach in her hands. "Will you still love me after you learn about the baby, Ethan?"

At the Park

Sitting on the bench, Theresa sighs as she thinks of her future. "God, please let Ethan and I be together."

"And why wouldn't we?" A voice suddenly says.

Turning around, Theresa smiles. "Hi."

"Hello, my love." Ethan says, taking Theresa into his arms to kiss her gently. Pulling away slightly, Ethan looks into Theresa's eyes. "Are you alright? Why do you look so sad?"  
"Well, I have some news."

"Okay, what is it?"

Looking down, Theresa takes a deep breath, sighing as she looks back up into Ethan's blue eyes. "Well, I…I'm pregnant."

_A baby…Theresa and I are having a baby?.._Looking into Theresa's eyes, Ethan digests what she just said.

"I knew you wouldn't be happy." Theresa says, staring back down at her stomach, feeling the tears form behind her eyes.

Bringing a finger under her chin, Ethan brings Theresa's face up to meet his. "I'm ecstatic. A baby. Do you know what this means, Theresa? Our love created a baby…"

"Are you really happy? I mean, what about…"

"No, don't say her name. All that matters right now is you and me. Yes, I'm so happy. We're going to have a baby, Theresa! Our love created a baby." With that, Ethan takes Theresa into his arms, hugging her close.

Coming Up

Someone learns of Ethan and Theresa's Affair


	10. Evidence of Love

Evidence of Love

Coming into the mansion after being with Theresa, Ethan sighs in relief when he doesn't see Gwen in sight. _Thank god, now I can still have a few moments of peace and quiet._ Moving into the living room, he sits down at the desk, taking out his journal from the drawer.

_I want to remember this time with Theresa forever…._He thinks to himself as he begins to write:

_Tonight was the most amazing night of my life. I knew Theresa and I had fire together, but tonight surpassed all that. I feel so bad saying this, but it's never been this way with Gwen. Sure, I know she's my wife, but with Theresa….with Theresa it's fire, it's passion. I yearn for Theresa day and night, and now that we may be having a baby…god, it's amazing, yet so wrong I know. I vowed I would never cheat on a wife with another woman, and yet I have. I don't regret it, though, because I know that Theresa is the woman I should have been with my entire life. God, what have I done with my life?_

Sighing, Ethan closes his journal, feeling sleep come over his body. "Maybe if I go to sleep, I can hold close the memory of my time with Theresa.." With that in mind, Ethan closes his journal, putting it into the desk, and stretches his body out while standing. Moving into his bedroom, he makes out the silhouette of his wife's body, sighing as he goes to lie on the other side of the bed. Cringing when he feels his wife's hands run over his arms, Ethan pretends to be asleep.

"Baby, where have you been?" Gwen croons sexily in his ear.

"Gwen, I'm tired, can we talk about this later?" Ethan snaps back, forcing himself to go to sleep.

"Oh, okay, sorry." She says, getting out of bed, and putting a robe on. _So much for our romantic night, Ethan._ She thinks to herself as she heads off to get a drink in the living room. As she moves out of the room slowly, however, Gwen catches a feminine sent permeate the bedroom. _Wait, this scent isn't mine._ She thinks to herself as she tries to move closer to the smell. Coming to Ethan's clothes, she grabs his shirt, pressing it to her nose.

"What the hell? Is Ethan cheating on me? No, it can't be. Maybe it was just the night air, or something."

Shaking her head at her foolish thoughts, Gwen puts the shirt back down, and then heads to the living room for a drink. As she sits at the Crane desk, her eyes cast a glance across a well worn out book sticking out from the drawer. "Hmm, wonder what this is?" She says out loud, pulling the book out, placing it on the desk. "Oh, I know this. This is Ethan's journal. I can't believe he still keeps it! I wonder if he's written in it lately? No, I can't look, that would be wrong. But, then again, I am his wife, so I should be entitled to see what he's written." Giving into her temptation, Gwen flips through Ethan's journal, smiling when she comes across entries of her. "I knew Ethan was a romantic, but talking about me like this? Wow." However, her smile falters when she comes across another entry. "This was just dated today, how could that be when Ethan just went to bed?" Reading the lines, however, Gwen feels her anger begin to explode…

"_Tonight was the most amazing night of my life." _"How could it have been amazing when Ethan and I weren't even making love tonight?" She thinks to herself, reading on. _ I knew Theresa and I had fire together, but tonight surpassed all that. I feel so bad saying this, but it's never been this way with Gwen. Sure, I know she's my wife, but with Theresa….with Theresa it's fire, it's passion. I yearn for Theresa day and night, and now that we may be having a baby…god, it's amazing, yet so wrong I know. I vowed I would never cheat on a wife with another woman, and yet I have. I don't regret it, though, because I know that Theresa is the woman I should have been with my entire life. God, what have I done with my life?_

"Oh my GOD!" Gwen screams out after reading Ethan's journal. "Ethan and that guttersnipe? What the hell is going on!" Slamming the journal hard down on the desk, Gwen storms back upstairs, thrashing her door open and throwing a vase against the wall, startling Ethan from his sleep.

"You better have a GREAT explanation for this, you jerk!"

Coming Up

What will Ethan say to Gwen?

Will Ethan and Theresa be together?

Please R/R


	11. Confrontation

Confrontation

Sighing as he lies in bed, Ethan begins to dream of Theresa…

Ethan's Dream

_Lying next to Theresa in his arms, Ethan smiles as a lock of her black hair curls against her cheek. Running his hand lightly down her face, Ethan pushes the curl back into place, smiling again as he watches Theresa's eyes open up to him._

"_Mmm, hi baby." She says groggily._

"_Hello, my love." Ethan replies, kissing her on the lips gently._

"_Tonight was so incredible." Theresa says, leaning into Ethan's body, sighing as his arms come around to hold Theresa close to him. _

"_I love you, Theresa."_

"And I love you, Ethan."  


Smiling in his sleep, Ethan snuggles more into bed, suddenly startled when he hears a loud crash.

"You better have a GREAT explanation for this, you jerk!"

Turning away from the noise, Ethan comes face to face with Gwen. "Gwen? What's going on?"

"What's going ON! What's going on! How could you do this, Ethan! Did you think I would never find out!"

_God, don't tell me.._"What are you talking about, Gwen?"

"THIS!" Gwen says, slamming Ethan's journal down on the bed. "How could you, you jerk! You are having an affair with THAT witch! My god, you really are a Crane! You sleep with just any woman you want!"

"That's not true!" He says, getting out of bed to throw a shirt on over his boxers.

"Please! Do I look like a blonde bimbo? You LIED to me! You've been with THERESA of all people! I hate you, Ethan! I HATE YOU!"

"What the hell are you doing reading my journal to begin with! That's MY PERSONAL THOUGHTS!"

"So sue me, I thought you were talking about me, you know, your WIFE! Apparently you have forgotten about that. God! I did EVERYTHING I could to make you stay with me! I sent the tabloid with my mother, I kidnapped Jane so you could be with me, but no, it's always about THERESA! I HATE HER!"

Stunned, Ethan looks at Gwen. "You..you sent the tabloid?"

Realizing her mistake, Gwen shakes her head. "No, don't be absurd, we all know that was Theresa."

"No, no, you just said that you sent the tabloid in order to get me back. Did you, Gwen?"

Rolling her eyes, Gwen throws up her hands. "Well, what the hell, since we're all about truth, yes, I did!"

Sitting down on the bed stunned, Ethan looks at the woman he thought was his wife. "How could you do this to me? You lied to me! Our ENTIRE marriage was based on a lie!"

"No, it wasn't. I never lied about loving you."

Throwing a hand up, Ethan shakes his head. "NO! Don't even go there! A woman who would love me would not LIE to me! A woman who loves me would not knowingly go behind my back to win me back! You're not the woman I thought you were, Gwen."

"No? What about Theresa, she has had HER fair share of mistakes, or have you CONVIENTLY forgotten? SHE MADE ME LOOSE MY SARAH! She has been trying to get you back for YEARS! She doesn't know when to quit!"

Hearing enough, Ethan gets up. "STOP! Theresa did NOT cause you to loose Sarah, YOU did that on your own when you left the hospital against doctor's orders!"

"Are you FRIGGEN kidding me! THERESA was the one that came onto you in LA, THERESA was the one that pushed me!"

"And none of that would have happened if you had just STAYED put in the hospital, but NO, you saw what happened and instead of calling me to get me to see you, you just LEFT and put OUR child at danger!"

"Sure, so it's NEVER Theresa's fault, it's all mine? You're sick, Ethan!"

"Me! I don't think so, sweetheart. You're the sick one. It's all making sense now. Why we never moved out of the mansion, why you always convinced me to work aside Julian. You wanted me to be a Crane, the one thing I DISPISED being just to get the power and money all back in your little pocket."

Watching as a guilty look crosses Gwen's face, Ethan shakes his head at his stupidity. "Well, I have all the answers I need. I'm leaving, and you better be sure to sign the divorce papers when they're handed to you, Gwen, because I REFUSE to be married to a lying, no good woman like you." With that, Ethan throws his wedding band, which lands next to Gwen sitting on the bed, grabs his clothes on the floor, and walks out the door, breathing a sigh. 

"God, what have I done with my life? It's been a lie…an entire lie…" Shaking his head, Ethan leaves the mansion, heading straight to Theresa's house.

Coming Up

What happens when ET see each other?

Please R/R


	12. Moving On

Moving On

Shutting the door behind him to the mansion, Ethan breathes a sigh of relief. "God, who would have thought my life would turn out for the better after all? Now I can finally be with the woman I really love. Reaching into his pocket, Ethan takes out his cell, making a special phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful."

"Ethan!"

"I'm coming to see you, baby, is that okay?"

"More than okay, but what about.."

"There's something that's happened, I'll tell you all about it when I see you."

"Alright." Putting the phone down, Theresa looks at it questioningly. "Something happened, but what? God, what is going on? Are Ethan and I finally going to have a chance to be together?"

Ethan's car

Driving down the road, Ethan's cell rings. When he looks at the Caller ID, he answers quickly. "Yes, Mary?"

"Mr. Winthrop I just wanted you to know that a courier delivered the divorce papers to your soon-to-be ex-wife."

"Did she sign them?"

"Yes, Mr. Winthrop, I have the official copy here in my hands."

"Wonderful, could you process them asap?"

"Certainly, sir."

"Thanks." With that, Ethan breathes a sigh of relief as he hangs up the phone. "Free. I'm a free man…free to finally be with the woman I really love." Thinking of Theresa brings a smile to Ethan's face, as he speeds his car along to get to the Lopez-Fitzgerald house as quickly as possible.

Pulling into the driveway, Ethan smiles when he thinks of what awaits for him inside. "My family…my real, true family." Getting out of the car, Ethan goes to the door, and rings the bell. The sight that greets him when the door opens makes him break out in a smile.

"Ethan?" Theresa says, holding their daughter close in her arms.

"Hi, Theresa." He says, then looks down at their little girl. "Hi princess." He says to her, kissing the top of her head. "May I come in?"

"Sure." She says, moving aside so he could pass her. Closing the door behind her, Theresa looks back at Ethan, noticing a bag in his hand. "What's in the bag?"

"You'll see." He says, turning to face Theresa with the most beautiful smile she's ever seen. "You seem happy, Ethan, what's going on?"

Taking their daughter from her arms, Ethan sets the baby down in the playpen, then takes Theresa into his arms. Kissing her deeply, he lets all the love he feels for her pour through. "I'm free." He whispers against her lips.

"Free? I don't understand?"

"My marriage is over, Theresa. I'm free to be with you, only you. And our children."

"But, I don't understand?"

Taking Theresa's hand, Ethan sits her down on the couch, explaining everything to her. Once he's through explaining, Ethan takes Theresa's hand into his own, looking into her mocha eyes. "Theresa, you have to believe me. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I didn't follow my heart. You were always right, I did love you, I never STOPPED loving you. You're the woman in my heart. I want you more than words can say."

"Are we free to be together, Ethan?"

"Yes, my love. The divorce papers are being processed asap, and once they're cleared, we can finally have the life we always wanted."

Looking from her children to the man she loves, Theresa smiles. "I have it all. I have you, and I have our children. I couldn't ask for anything more." She says, patting her stomach slowly.

Putting his hand to her stomach, Ethan smiles. "Our family is going to grow again."

"Are you excited?"

Looking into her eyes, Ethan smiles, "Ecstatic." He says before kissing her deeply.

Coming Up

The Conclusion


	13. Undeniable Love

Undeniable Love

It has now been nearly a year since Ethan and Theresa began their life anew. Within months of their reunion, Ethan's divorce from Gwen was finalized, leaving him free to be with the woman he truly loved. Ethan proposed to Theresa on Christmas Eve in front of their family and friends, to which she accepted. Not wanting to spend another day apart, Ethan and Theresa quickly married after the new year, and patiently awaited the arrival of their child.

(At the Winthrop House)

Rubbing his wife's belly with a smile on his face, Ethan looked up into his wife's beautiful brown eyes. "Do you know how happy I am that we're about to have a baby?"

"You're not the only one. I feel fat and ugly." 

Moving up the side of his wife's body, Ethan kisses her lips passionately. "You are none of those things. You are the most beautiful, stunning, amazing woman I know and love."

"You're just trying to get into my pants thank you very much." Theresa says with a wink.

"Trying? I'm Ethan Winthrop, everything just comes naturally to me."

"Oh, you!" She says, hitting his side with a pillow from behind her. "Ohhh.." Theresa says suddenly.

Looking at her face suddenly gone pale, Ethan holds her hand. "Baby, what is it?"

"I think my water just broke."

Smiling at the thought of having a new baby come into the world that day, Ethan stands up. "Okay, you sit there and I will get the kids and your bag, and we'll be going."

"You're too calm for this, I thought you'd be a nervous wreck."

With that, Ethan winks at her. "Hey, I've delivered a baby before, if needed to, I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Moving fast, he grabs Theresa's bag, and then helps her to the car along with the kids.

"Yup, I'm truly lucky." Theresa thinks to herself as she watches Ethan drive, his hand lying protectively on her stomach. _Thank you, God, for making all my dreams come true. I know Ethan and I started off our relationship the wrong way by having the affair, but now I realize that while it was a mistake, it was the best mistake we made in order to get back the life we both wanted, then after we married we found out after all these years that Little Ethan was really Ethan's son, and now a new baby…can life get any better than this?_

_  
_Watching his wife, Ethan smiles. "You okay, my love?"

"I'm wonderful. Our life together is wonderful."

"Yes, it is." He says, clasping their hands together, feeling as content as humanly possible.

After the delivery

Staring at the blue eyed, brown haired little boy in her arms, Theresa smiles. "Well, Ethan, you now have your two boys to play sports."

"And don't forget our Jane to be a ballerina." Ethan says, kissing Theresa on the head. "You did beautifully, honey."

"Well, you did have a help in that." Theresa says with a wink. Looking at their son, Ethan smiles as he runs his finger gently down the baby's cheek. "What are we going to name him, mom?"

"Well, since we already have one son named after you, that won't work for this little guy."

"True."

"I was thinking of naming him Joshua Ethan."

"Joshua Winthrop. I like the sound of that." With that, Ethan takes Joshua into his arms, smiling as the baby opens his eyes to look at his daddy. "You are an incredible gift given to us, Joshua. Your mommy and I promise to love and care for you for the rest of your life." Turning to Theresa, Ethan smiles, the love for her filling his eyes. "I love you, Theresa. Thank you for making all my dreams come true."

"Thank you for being my dream come true, Ethan." She says, before he kisses her passionately.

The End


End file.
